Many people today make and receive phone calls on mobile devices that also have messaging capabilities. Often, when a first person calls a second person, the second person will not answer the phone because the second user is busy and/or wants to ignore the caller. While a caller or callee can send a follow up written message such as a text or e-mail to the other party, doing so can be time consuming because it requires multiple steps including creating a new message, typing the message, and sending the message.